The Day Joseph Lost His Mind
by Snivy641
Summary: the legendary Pokemon had their yearly meeting, discussing points of interests and problems. every legendary was there, for it was mandatory to go. they hadn't even started speaking when a flash of light suddenly came from nowhere, turning them all into humans. And all fifty-three of them found themselves stranded on earth. M for occasional explicit sexual content
1. Chapter 1 - this wonderful family

My name is Joseph, and a week ago, everything was turned upside down

And this wasn't an exaggeration. I was eating dinner with my girlfriend when everything in my house turned upside down including me. it took me two bites and her to scream that I noticed the predicament. Unfortunately, she thought it was my doing and ran out of the house screaming that I was some…witch. Pretty sure I'm not a witch, but no matter. My girlfriend of three years just left me because I ate dinner and something stupid happened

It was a week later when it got really cold outside on the street near where I live. I'm walking back to my house when a youngish boy ran up to me, shoes crunching in the thin sidewalk snow "excuse me? are you a kind-hearted soul who…uh…" he looks at a piece of paper that looked like it was given to him "who is able to keep a secret?" I'm taken aback. Who was this kid and why did he think I could keep a secret? Of course, I can keep a secret, I can also call myself a rather generous person, whatever "uh…why?" better ask why he's asking. He smiles this big goofy smile "my daddy says I need to find someone kind-hearted and who can keep a secret, then bring them to him" he says. I shrug "uh…is your dad a nice person?" I ask. The kid nods, like it was an obvious answer "oh yes he's a very nice person. I mean, you exist, right?" that line confused me a lot. I wasn't really doing anything at the moment so why not see where this was going? "alright, I'll take you up on the offer" I say. The kid somehow smiles even bigger "awesome! My name's Mew. Now follow me!"

Mew grabs my hand and pulls me along. I trip trying to keep up with him. Soon, after turning down a few streets, we get to one of the many multifloored hotels "daddy got us a really big room, our family is really big to!" Mew says. I realized I was meeting this boy's whole family "wait…what am i…" I stutter before Mew runs ahead to the entrance of the building, then presses a button on a panel attached to the side of the entranceway "ah uh twenty-three!" Mew says into the microphone. A lady, sounding bored on the other end, responds "yeah alright" the door buzzes and Mew holds it open "come on!" he shouts to me. I put my hands on my waists and awkwardly look around "uh…I actually have something I have to do…I don't think I can do whatever it is your looking for me to do" I say, trying to get myself out of this situation. Mew then laughs "don't be silly, you have nothing to do! Come on!"

I couldn't get out of this with just words. I followed Mew in and we take the elevator "now hold on, big sister Palkia made a big rip in the place, which I guess is good because our family is real big" Mew explains to me. I raise an eyebrow "rip in the place? What does-" I'm interrupted by the elevator suddenly shaking violently. i grab the wood handles hard "what the hell?!" I shout, lights in the elevator flickering. Mew laughs "it's okay, this always happens when we go in this elevator. Only to our house because _no ones supposed to know were here"_ Mew whispers that last part, which makes me shiver. The Elevator stops shaking and it dings "alright were here!" Mew says as the elevator doors open to the massive interior of a house "we bought some house on the third floor of this place, then big sister Palkia just…did her stuff!

The elevator entered into a living room, as big as a small house, the _living room_ was as big as a condo! How rich was this family?! A few hallways branch out into other rooms of the house. A huge window looks out onto the street, where cars pass by down below. A man, maybe of early twenties with dark clothing and super blonde hair comes out from one of them, he looks up from a phone at Mew and me "hey Mew, you found someone?" I then realize his eyes were a weird, black with yellow irises, it freaked me out "yeah! This is him!" Mew shakes my arm, the shady man looks at me and nods "Joseph isn't it?" Joseph? He knows my name? "how do you…" I start but he interrupts "I've seen you a few times in your living room, you have this huge mirror. Then you met this chick at your work, she was okay, right? You married, right?" I was speechless, how did he know all of this? "aren't you supposed to be in your room Giratina? Daddy grounded you again" Mew says. This family has weird names, Giratina shrugs "whatever" he says, walking back into the hallway he came from. Mew grabs my hand and leads me into one of the hallways. A teenaged man and woman was arguing in one of the kitchens about how much salt to put into a casserole, a kid, maybe Mew's age, was real sword fighting with a man in blue robes, in one of the bedrooms, a man was sleeping next to a woman around my age, she looked cute. Basically, the house was huge. we get to this huge wooden door at the end of one of the hallways, Mew knocks "daddy?! I got you someone!" he shouts. A silence hangs in the air "come in" a rather deep voice calls from the other side. Mew pushes the door open and I follow him in to a massive office space.

Many paintings hung on the walls, each holding a creature or two that certainly aren't from earth. A larger painting of a white deer boasting a abstract-looking ring around it's body hung over a large wooden where an older looking man in a white suit sat. he looks up at me with menacing eyes "welcome, please, sit" I walk down the middle of the office and sit in a rather nice chair. Mew pulls up a smaller chair from the side of the room to the desk "Joseph, divorced. Currently living with his brother. Are you sure he's fit for the job?" the man asks, Mew nods "oh yes, you told me exactly to get someone with a…" "yes I know what I told you, but how do you know this information?" Mew slowly looks at me "uh…well…I asked him and he said…yes?" Mew explains. The older man covers his face with one hand and shakes his head "Mew, verbal answering doesn't mean they're telling the truth" the man sighs and looks up at me "alright, im going to have to erase his memories after this. Do you know what the painting around the room consists of?" the man asks me. I shake my head "I could guess…some kind of mythical creature portraits? I've certainly haven't seen them before heheh…" I say, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Mew laughs, the man stays silent "it's all of us, every member of the family from Mew here to me" the man looks behind him to the large picture of the deer. I suddenly had the feeling that the thing was him. The man looks to Mew "could you point him to you on the wall Mew?" he asks. Mew smiles, getting up "I'm riiiiight…" Mew suddenly jumps, taking off into the air. He flies up above the deer .painting to a smaller painting of a pink cat like creature "…here!" he says proudly. It was at this moment when I lost it "w-what the fuck?! I mean what the fuck dude?!" I yelled. The man seemed to be curious at Mew "Mew, you're flying" he says

Mew looks down at himself "whoa! I can fly again!" he says, beaming "isn't this great dad?!" "again…?" I repeat. The man looks to me "as you could have guessed, we are not human. We are gods. Gods of everything that makes up the universe and all who live in it. We take the form of the animals you see all over the walls, however…" the man trails off "something happened in the recent meeting. After a bright flash of something, we realized we had taken the forms of humans, and lost every bit of power we had. fortunately, we were able to find an okay place of residence for now in a pocket dimension residing inside of a building. You are now standing in this pocket dimension and, after about a week without any kind of the god-like powers we once had" the man looks up at Mew, flying around the room "Mew suddenly flying is a sight to behold"

The man looks back to me "and there may be a reason for it" he leans into a microphone connected to a PA system "Giratina, please come into my office for a moment" he says into the mic, which is lead by about thirty seconds of silence, waiting for Giratina to come forth. I turn to the man "uh, how did you know my name? why does everyone here know my name?" I ask him. He doesn't look up from one of his papers "everyone knows everyone around here. Daddy here is supposed to be the head of the family, the lead of all of us" Mew whispers to me "he goes by the name _Arceus_ " suddenly, someone bursts into the room. Sure enough, the guy in the dark clothing and the weird eye colours is at the office doors "whoa dad! Since when did you want to talk to someone like me?" he says with a smug look on his face. Arceus sighs "shut up. I want you to do something" he asks. Giratina pulls up a chair "lay it on me" he says. Mew leans close "you have the terminology of Satan, right?" he whispers. I nod, wondering where he was going with this. Mew silently pointed at Giratina, giving me the impression that the Devil and god was literally in the same room "I need you to run an analysis on Joseph here, I'll allow you to use the room you designed for this occasion" Arceus says. Giratina is beaming "really?! What a turn of events that you…" "just do it before I change my mind"

Giratina leads me into a separate room. Mew stays behind with Arceus "so, how you holding up?" he asks me. I snap out of my daze "oh, uh, oh no I'm fine" I answer. Giratina takes that as an okay "did you know I used to be really into optics?" he says, breaking the weird tension hanging in the air. This surprises me "really? And your supposed to be the king of the underworld?" I ask. Giratina laughs "is that what dad said I was?" he asks. I chuckle along with him "Mew told me" I answer, Giratina nods "yeah, well, not really. I'm the god of the distortion world, the world that you see beyond mirrors. That's why I knew who you were when I saw you come out of the elevator. Did you have a life before now?" Giratina asks. I shrug "well, I'm a student teacher at a few high schools. I'm hoping to become an actual teacher once I finish university" I say. Giratina looks surprised "a teacher? No wonder Mew chose you on the street. Dad actually has been looking for someone who can teach" he says, smiling his weird grin. I decided to ask the question I wanted to ask "what did you look like before you turned human?" I ask. Giratina's face lightens up "oh I was a _monster!_ Serpentine, six wings, two different forms! this human form does do it well" Giratina turns into a hallway and we find an airlocked door "through here, this is the only other room I'm legit aloud to be in other then my own room. Come on in!"

Inside was a rather large laboratory "I designed the lab myself, I was gonna show him during the latest meeting I had to go to until that thing with the light happened and we were suddenly human" Giratina says "now, no need for waiting for this, I want you, joseph, to stand in the booth over there" a small booth stands attached to one of the walls. the door opens on its own and I step inside "alright, this is not going to hurt, actually were technically not doing anything at all to you, which is kinda disappointing but whatever" I stand in the glass booth as the door closes. A radio of Giratina talking turns on "alright, here we go" he says, ribbing his hands together. He moves his arms around in a circular fashion, then pushes forwards. A black ball of electrical energy quickly appears, hovering in front of his hand. I'm taken aback "wow! It's been a while since I've done that" Giratina says, making the ball suddenly disappear

Giratina moves to a control panel "alright, using the power of science, were going to make that box you're in…completely wave proof using interference" he turns a dial on a panel, the sound from outside fade into nothing "alright, nothing's going in or out of that box of yours" the microphone loudly echoes through the chamber "now, for test two" Giratina makes the same arm movements as last time, but this time nothing happened. No ball of darkness appears. Giratina lowers his hands and quickly takes out his phone, calling someone "hey dad?! Your hypothesis about the waves and stuff? Yeah…you were right"


	2. Chapter 2 - bedside story

"so basically, what I'm trying to say" Arceus says, now sitting up "you apparently emit some sort of wave, causing our abilities to appear again, but only if we are in the presence of you" "wait, are you sure it's just me? what if this is some sort of human thing reacting with your…non-human bodies?" I ask. I was back in Arceus's huge office space. He was filling me in on what exactly Giratina was doing "the wave dissipates about fifteen meters away from Joseph, what does this mean?" Giratina asks. He seemed actually invested, which was a rather quick change from the snarky attitude he had when I first met him "this means we may need Joseph around more then we first anticipated. Giratina, please show him back to his house, if that's possible" Arceus says, directing to Giratina. Giratina rolls his eyes "alright, come on Joseph, dad needs space for a bit"

After another shaky elevator ride, we exit the elevator back on ground level "I feel like he's trusting me a little more now. It's…it's good" Giratina tells me as we walk through the front doors "I mean, a few million years down there, it can get kinda lonely you know?" this was cute, Giratina was making peace with himself and his father "anyway, you lead the way. I'm cold" Giratina adds. It was, in fact, cold. it was November and already, the city has experienced snow. It wasn't the craziest thing that's happened, I heard once that it snowed as far back as September. I look up at Giratina, realizing how tall he was, maybe about 6' 3". I also realized he was taking in the scenery, looking at the cars splashing by, the soft fall of snow, the colourful banners advertising products that line the street "so, not everyone calls Arceus dad you know" Giratina speaks up "actually, only four of us do. Me, Palkia, Dialga, and Mew are the only ones, even if it might seem like everyone does. Everyone else are just offspring of brothers and sisters" I glance at him with a confused/surprised face "offspring of brothers and sisters?" "yeah, gods don't follow human rules I guess. Dialga hit it off with Palkia a long time ago, made Celabi and the two Ion dragons. Lugia paired with Ho-oh and made the legendary birds. I think there was this one time Latias seduced a human once, I don't know what happened with that" Giratina started naming these weird names. I stop him "wait, who's Latias? Who's Lugia?" I ask. Giratina sighs, right when were approaching my apartment "Alright, Arceus didn't really want me to do this but I'm giving you this anyway" Giratina takes a book out from his coat pocket. It was a very thick book, maybe about two inches. It had an old leather cover, emblazoned onto it in the lower middle is the ring I remember surrounding Arceus as that white deer

"this holds it all. The entire information on the fifty-three of us. That thing is one of the most valuable books in the universe, and I'm not kidding. You wanna learn more about us? That's the book your gonna want" Giratina stops in front of my house "just, be sure to return it once your finished. I bet Arceus is going to have my head for giving you this. Dad also told me to tell you that he will contact you at some point. When you see the sign, go back to the apartment where we live. Press the twenty-three button on the elevator and it'll get you in" "wait, if your trying to hide from the public, couldn't anyone just press the twenty-three button and find you guys?" I ask. Giratina, thinks for a bit "I dunno. The elevator just knows who to let through or not. Maybe I'll look into it, anyway see you later" Giratina turns around, then stops "wait can't I just…" he suddenly makes some sort of ripping in the air and steps through it "anyway bye" the rip closes and I'm left in the cold in front of my house. I think someone had noticed the rip across the street, but I thought nothing of it

The soft, amber light of my lamp was the only light I had in this house. My house was extremely small. A small T.V, a sleeping bag, a really fancy chair I inherited from my grandparents, a table, a small kitchen space, it wasn't really fancy as it could be. I didn't bother turn on the main light because it was too bright for the occasion. God, what a sight. The leather book in my hand felt like it weighed more then it was. I quickly flip through it to see documents and documents and pages on pages of information. Sitting down in the most expensive thing in my house, I flip open the first page of the book to a written letter. The letter looked like it was written in the sixteen hundred's and, in it, literally described the beginning of the universe. First there was nothing, then there was Arceus. He created the creation trio, made of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, to shape the universe. Palkia created the stars, Dialga created the concept of time, Giratina created all that was not seen. At this moment, I realized that Giratina plays a bigger role in this then I thought.

The rest of the book was fascinating. A detailed description of every living creature and, what I really wanted to see, a detailed analogy of each of the gods that lived in that house. Arceus was said to be the head of everything, the one who created the universe, as evident in the letter at the front. Giratina was there, and beside his paragraph, a picture of a serpentine, black, gray and yellow stripes line it's body. The beast had a yellow crown/mask like object that surrounded its head. It may have been the light, but the creature looked _alive_ on the parchment of the book, it glared into me with dark red eyes. I turned the page before it hypnotised me.

Turns out, every picture in that book looked alive. especially this one creature named Xerneas, I could have sworn it moved on the page. I took my time reading every paragraph, explaining the origins of each one. Latias, sister to Latios, daughter of Dialga. Mew, son of Arceus, ancestor to all living things. It went on and on. I was able to put down the book as late as 2 in the morning. I was very tired, I almost fell asleep right away once I hit my bedroom. It felt like I had been asleep for only five minutes until I'm woken up by the creaking of the floorboards underneath my sleeping bag. I wake up, rub my eyes, and check my clock. Four in the morning. Great, I can go to sleep again

The creaking happens again, this time I actually sit up "is anyone there?" I ask. My house was empty. I scanned the house carefully, just in case I missed something. I realized there was a slight distortion in the air in front of my chair. At first, I thought it was Giratina being an ass, until I realize the distortion was in the shape of a figure, one that looked smaller then average "hey! You!" I get out of my sleeping bag and I hear a scream "no please! I don't mean any harm!" I hear a feminine voice. The distortion fades into a woman, who looked my age "Arceus told me to get his book back! I'm really sorry I disturbed you!" "your sorry?! Your breaking into my house!" I shout back "who even are you anyway?"

"uh…I'm Latias. You're the human, right? Arceus got really mad at Giratina and he's grounded again. Arceus told me to go get the book back for him" she explains "Arceus also wanted me to uh…inform you that your gonna want to come back to the house mid-day tomorrow. He really wants to talk to you" oh my god she was _beautiful_. Beautiful in the sense of both of her cute way of getting flustered. she had long blonde hair with a streak of red down her left side. She had a pendant in the shape of a golden triangle rested at her chest. I try to remember what she looked like in the book "…anyway, I should probably get going. I didn't want to disturb your sleep" she says. I had to do something before she goes "wait, Latias?" I call. She turns around " _you look nice tonight_ " do you ever have those moments where you say something that you feel like you made up but you also feel like you've said before? That was what happened when I said that. Where have I said that before? Latias visibly turns a shade of red "w…I uh…um…thanks…" she says, quickly exiting

Mid-day, I have to remember that

 _A blushing Latias quickly closes the door and pushes her back to the wall "oh my god…he said I looked nice…"_


	3. Chapter 3 - great siblings

_**Warning, questionable conversation topics ahead**_

It wasn't long until I realized going to their pocket dimension mid-day today wasn't a good idea. As yesterday was Sunday, and today was Monday. I had to sneak away from my day job in the middle of my shift somehow

I _hate_ my boss. Well, actually I don't exactly _hate_ him in all sense of the word, it's just that he tries to hard to be the "cool" boss, or as he calls it, the "go out for a coffee" boss. It was also ironic that I worked for a café "heyyyy Josie boy!" Caleb says as I enter the building at eight in the morning, replacing the overnight stayers. They never seem tired as expected, I always wondered how they did it "ready for another exciting work shift? I bet you are, you seem raring to go!" Caleb is my boss, if you haven't put that together yet. The thing is, Caleb isn't naive enough to think I like him. Caleb _knows_ I hate him, which is the worst thing ever. Now I think he puts up this act only around me. I wave my hand without any emotion going into it, Caleb waves back as if he took my energy and put it into his.

I rub my face as Pam comes into the break room. She's an African American woman, who is rather large. She gets real mad if you call her out on it "hey sugar, how's it cooking?" she asks me, I groan "do you know how I can sneak out of work at eleven?" I ask, she gives me a look "why? You going somewhere?" "yeah, I'm going to go chill with a bunch of gods" I blatantly tell her. She chuckles "oh cool beans, can I come?" she asks. I shrug "eh, they don't let in outsiders very often" which is true. I basically told her everything I'm supposed to keep a secret, she wouldn't believe me anyway. Pam chuckles to herself "well, I could probably distract Caleb for a little while and you can slip out. I'm sure he wouldn't notice" Pam explains.

It takes a record five minutes for the café to already be filled with people once I clock in. it's always mornings that attract the coffee drinkers. I would drink coffee if I didn't know that you either handle it or spiral into addiction. The latter happened with my mom for a while "two extra mocha blends and a butter croissant" croissant. Is that a play on the word crescent? It totally is, isn't it? That gave me a moment of clarity "uh…five…large coffee's. black all black" heh, this guy was funny. We get a few of these kinds of people every week, where they just go overkill. Whatever "I would just like some water please" water. Easy. I'll even get this one

And so, as I'm giving the man his water, I noticed his outfit. His clothes were almost all black except the occasional purple, he had silver hair to, which was pretty cool, so I went and blurted out "are you from the house?" and it was almost immediately afterwards when shit _hit the fan_. Forcing out his hand, I was suddenly attached to it. He turns around and I'm flung to the other side of the shop. I crash into a few tables and the entire shop freaks out "so, you know about the house, do you?" the man says. I've been winded, so I can't talk "tell me everything, or your eyes will be ripped out of your head" I still cannot speak "ANSWER ME!" I could not. Fortune favours the one stuck to the wall because guess who strolled on in? "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" the man is tackled onto the ground and I attempt to get my air back. I look up to see Pam on top of the man "GO JOSEPH! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" turns out, it was actually about mid-day when this happened. I scramble up, trying to hold back the pounding headache

And I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the delapidated appartment building. I slam down the microphone button "twenty three! I need to get to twenty three!" I say, exausted. The woman on the other side, fortunatly, doesn't question my urgence "alright, come on in" I look around myself to realize that I'm not being persued, I take a small sigh of releif as the lock on the door buzzes, signaling me to enter

The steel elevator door opens automatically, knowing where it wants to take me. Tell you the truth, it looked like the most advanced thing in this building. The brick on the outside looks run down, one window on the outside is borded up, it's a low rent building. The elevator doors close and start to make it's slow climb as I watch the line of numbers above the door indicate where the elevator is. Once the two light flickers on, the elevator violently shakes. I yell in surprise before remembering that the elevator does this every time it gets to the house. Speaking of which, I never understood how that worked. What's going on outside the elevator when it's shaking? And who's this Palkia character who apparently did all this? I've looked multiple times from the outside of the building to see no huge building, didn't Arceus mention something about a pocket dimention?

The doors slide open to the open living room with the huge window. Latias sit's on a couch reading what looks like a childs book. She notices my arrival "Joseph!" she hops up and brings me into a hug "I'm sorry for what I did last night…I should have just asked you right now…" she says, I chuckle "it's fine, I understand" I say. Latias looks more calm now "hey! You wanna know what im doing?" she says, pulling me by my arm to the couch "uh…reading?" I answer  
"yeah! Latios is teaching me English words. Some of them are really hard…" she sits back down on the couch and continues reading. im taken aback, Latias looks like she's in her late teens and she's learning how to read. It was understandable, but surprising to say the least "Latios…he's your brother right?" I ask, sitting down. Latias nods "he's really nice once you get to know him. He got really defencive once I mentioned how I went to visit you and i-" Latias suddenly stops herself "i…uh…never mind"

Am I in love with her? Is this a thing? Questions like these popped up in my head as I continued to stare at her, reading. I go in for a subtle question "can I ask how old you are?" I say, immedietly regreting the question. She puts on a thinking face "uh…at least two million, I know that. I think Latios is in his late mid two millions" that answer should have been obvious, but it made me laugh out loud "what's so funny?!" she asks. I sigh, smiling "humans live for about eighty to a hundred years" I explain. Latias looks completely astonished " _a hundred?!_ Seriously?! But theres so much to do in your life, how could you do it in only a few years?! And theres so many humans on this planet, they MUST live at least a few thousand right?" I shake my head "no, I guess we just reproduce a whole lot" I chuckle, Latias looks at me with confusion "what does reproduce mean?" she then asks me

Uh-oh. Look at me driving myself into a corner. I start slow "uh…well…do you know what the term _intercorse_ means?" I ask. she shakes her head, probably waiting for me to explain. Latias wants to know what sex is, there we go. Could this get any worse? "uh…um…uh…" I rub my face in my hands and go right ahead "sexual intercourse is how humans multiply in a sence. It's where a male's genitalia, the dick, is insurted into the females vagina. After nine months, a baby human grows inside of the female and is taken out. That's what it is" I painfully explain. I look up at Latias who seems to be thinking "…oh! So me and Latios…we…" "yeah, your father is Dialga and your mother is Lugia? I don't know how it works for you guys, but they probably went at it and got you two" I say. Latias shakes her head "no, I ment that what Latios was doing to me sometimes is called intercourse? I would sometimes ask him but he would always change the conversation"

 _Oh_

I look at her, bewildered "you…do you have sex with your own brother at night?" I ask. She nods "yeah, it really feels great! We kinda actually started a few months ago" I have officially given up. I don't know the traditional customs of a family of god creatures but this trumped even them _existing_. Was it even aloud? Is Latios as sex craving as I'm picturing him? I had no idea "oh! You should meet him! I bet you two would get along really great!" Latios takes my arm and pulls me off the couch, I protest, but Latias wanted nothing of it. I sigh and let her take me to a door In one of the hallways. She knocks "Latios? I wanna show you Joseph!" she says through the door. I can only hear a sigh through the door "alright, im gonna come in now!" Latias says, turning the handle and pushing the door into a…

Oh my god

The room was regular sized, but a huge window covered the roof and the far wall. two beds were set up ajacent to the huge window. Latios himself was sitting at a desk, typing on a laptop "welcome to our room! Palkia gave us this because we _love_ the sky, isn't that right Latios?" Latias asks with a small octave raise. Latios sighs "uh-huh". Latias snickers "well, I'll be outside the room so you guys can become friends" Latias slowly closes the door, leaving me and Latios alone "…your sister is nice…" I say, trying to break the silence. Latios stands and gets real close to me grabbing my colar "I swear to god, you get too close to my sister and I will break your neck" he says, clearly peeved. I retaliate "says the one who's screwing his own sister every night" I say, Latios looks surprised I know this "bring that up around anyone and I really _will_ break your neck"  
"you let me be around Latias, maybe forward an actual relationship and you have my word"  
"you can't be with her, you're a human!"  
"and do you think fucking your own sister is any more legal?"

Latios looks like he's run out of come backs. He snarrles at me "you know nothing about what Latias wants. If she says she wants it, it's my duty as her brother to give it to her" he says. I shrug "well, your sister is outside, probably waiting for me to tell her the wonderful conversation topics we've had. I'll just say were friends now, alright?" I say, Latios sighs and sits back down "just…whatever you are going to do with her, don't hurt her. Sexual partners or not, she's still my sister. I care about her till the day I die and byond" Latios says as I leave their room to Latias waiting for me outside


	4. Chapter 4 - recovery system

_**Warning: explicit sexual content**_

Arceus nods "alright, so why I brought you here," he says, tapping papers on his desk "reports say that you're a teacher?" he asks. I shrug "well, a teacher in training" Arceus nods "what do you study?"  
"well, multiple topics in science and physics, I was once a substitute for a gym teacher, and I took multiple self-defense classes a few years ago"  
"what is the biggest class you've taught?"  
"well, I sometimes speak at seminars. So, I've dealt with a lot of people at once before"  
"can you deal with fifty-three?"

I suddenly know where this is going "…sir you're not asking me to teach your family about physics and physical education are you?" I ask. Arceus flips through a few papers "we have to. My children have not been influenced by the human world for millions of years. Few in this family don't even know what gravity is and I can't just ask anyone to do this" Arceus explains, then he suddenly gets up out of his chair "follow me Joseph" he tells me

This was the first time I've seen him stand. his white suit actually reached halfway down his legs, where it was torn into neat sheets. I follow him through the hallways. Some of the family members politely greet Arceus as he passes. Giratina didn't say anything as we passed him "in here" a second living room branched off from the main one, and in that one, a door was present "please, after you" Arceus says. Now I can officially say that the god of gods told me "after you"

Inside was a rather small gray room with stone walls and literally nothing in it "this will be your template. I've asked Palkia to make space-time in here very malleable please, shape to your liking. Once you leave the room, however, your changes will become permanent, so choose wisely" Arceus explains. I'm confused "wait, what am I supposed to do?" I ask. Arceus is already leaving the room "make your classroom! We have no idea what a classroom looks like!" Arceus closes the door and I'm left in that gray room. I could probably go insane if I'm left here for too long. What did Arceus mean by how space-time in here is malleable? Is this the classroom I'm supposed to be teaching in? it need's at least paint on the walls, right?

And all of a sudden, the walls around me shift colour to a beige with a scarlet stripe on the roof and the floor

 _Realization_

"…well we're gonna need fifty-three small desks" fifty-three desks appear in a huge mountain in the middle of the room. I laugh "I meant spaced apart on the ground!" I say. The desks rearrange themselves onto the ground, however, the room is too small, so some of the desks literally morphed into each other "alright can we make the room a bit bigger?" I ask. The room expands to triple the size, perfect. The desks rearrange themselves a second time to good spacing "alright. A really cool teachers desk in this corner of the room" I say. Space-time, I guess, thinks really cool is really cool. It gives me this holographic desk with blinking windows hovering in the air. The desk is covered in buttons and levers that probably do a thousand different things "uh…okay maybe just a semi-cool desk" the holographic desk disappears and I get a cool Victorian style desk with laminated black wood and a small bookshelf implanted in the front "alright, floors need to be white tile, the ceiling should be a little higher with the same material as the floor" roof rises about half a meter and is covered in white tile, copying the floor under me "alright, let's have some fun with this. A really cool whiteboard attached to the front wall"

Space-time did what it was good at. Part of the wall disappeared, being replaced by a large white board. Lights from the sides came out and projected "welcome to class" in large, holographic letters. I chuckle "make the desk chairs a little comfier, an analog clock above the doorway, also put a few shelves around the walls and fill them with books about human history, sciences, math, literature, sprinkle a few popular fiction and non-fiction novels in there" the classroom shaped with every command. I literally could do anything in here, which kinda scares me and excites me at the same time. I'm pretty sure that I can't influence anything outside the room, so I obviously can't make anyone out there love me again. After some thought, I decide to only let myself one request that doesn't have to do with the classroom "…I would like to learn more about this family. What is it that they experience? What kind of things do they think of humans?" I feel that was fair, right? I would just like knowledge about a family, is that too much to ask for?

Apparently, it may have been, because what happened next really started this whole story

A weird feeling appears in my stomach and spreads through my arms. It felt weird, like a shiver if you were cold, but I wasn't cold at all. I'm pushed up into the air and the entire classroom warps as if my field of vision had increased, I was sure I was going to lose my lunch. I hold my head, trying to hold back a bad headache. Suddenly I'm not suspended and I drop to the ground hard. My arm is flattened by my body and I wince "ah fuck!" I get up, trying to figure out what that was, then I'm dizzy again. My vision hadn't changed, it was still really fucked up. I blink a few times before throwing up into a trashcan that suddenly appeared beside my desk. After about five minutes, I'm panting "i…need…a few napkins…" I say, making them appear into my hand. I wipe my face, attempting to stand up again. My vision, still, has not changed from its huge field of vision. It seemed to have changed from 120 degrees to at least 240, I could almost see behind myself. I feel where my eyes are and they haven't shifted at all. What did this mean? It takes me a while to successfully walk around the room. I check the room for anything I might have missed "uh…textbooks. Science, math, and history on each desk. Don't make them too big"

I open the door and leave the room. my vision is still fucked up, Latias waits for me on the other side "wow! Arceus just told me the news! Your gonna be our teacher?" she asks. I chuckle "uh…yeah, I guess so" Latias looks at me with a confused face "are you okay Joseph? You don't look too good…" she asks. Do I look bad? Is it my eyes? Have my eyes changed? Maybe I just look delirious "I just…it's just a headache. It'll pass" I say, unconvincingly. Latias takes my arm and holds it in her hands. She closes her eyes for a little bit "…you have a lot of blood heading towards your eyes and you appear dizzy, we should get you to a bed" Latias says, sternly. This also was a first, Latias being actually concerned for me

I find myself in Latias's bed with a cold cloth hung around my head. Latios watches from his desk "so, what happened?" Latios asks, curious. I sigh "I don't know…my vision is just screwing with me" I say. Latios nods as Latias comes back into the room with a glass of water "this will help. Latios, could you leave for a bit? Only so Joseph can sleep" Latias asks Latios, who answers with a sigh, then gets up and out of the room, which leaves me and Latias in the room alone

I turn over to see Latias turning rather red. She starts looking kind of panicked. I ask what was wrong "w-what? N-no nothings wrong…" she says. I start to see her sweat. I kind of sit up "Latias are you alright?" I ask. She pants "uh…it's just that…just looking at you makes me feel weird inside…I just…" Latias pauses "I don't know what it is…I just feel like I want something all of a sudden…"

Oh no. Latias is in heat. I decide not to suggest anything "want what exactly?" I ask. Latias is actually panting now "just…when brother Latios has…sexual intercourse with me…sometimes I want it and…sometimes I don't…and I _really want_ it now" Latias's crotch area on her clothes suddenly becomes wet. I go in for the kill "well, Latias, if you really want what your brother gives you, I'm always available…" I say. Latias doesn't waste a moment. She flips over the covers and undo's my pants, revealing my erection through my underwear. Latias starts masturbating herself while covering my throbbing cock with her saliva. She was really good, super good actually. I put my hand on her head, forcing her into the oral, she's loving it. It doesn't take long until I could feel the climax coming on "ahh… _ahhh_!" Latias moans. We both shoot at the same time, Latias takes it all in, drinking all of it. She then gets on top of me "yes…give me all of it…" Latias says, panting in pleasure. This is when I realize something coming out of her hair. I realize they were white horn-like objects. Soon Latias sits down on my cock and starts massaging it. Inside felt like smooth velvet, squeezing it every time it went in and out. Latias's face turns pale, then shifts into a muzzle. I realize she was changing "Latias…you…" I was too washed in pleasure to get out the words. Her legs shrunk smaller, spiky protrusions, her lower part of her body became a red colour and her eyes grew larger. Her hair disappeared and her neck grew out

Suddenly I was having sex with an animal, which didn't ruin the experience at all, to be honest, I thought it felt better. Her pussy had a weird feeling to it and it only made the experience all the better, when I climaxed, it wouldn't stop for a whole minute. For a whole sixty something seconds, I was on the top of the world. Latias's pussy latched on and wouldn't let go, milking me till it stopped "ha…ha…" Latias laid her head on my shoulder with half closed eyes and a stupid smile "that…was…amazing! Latios has nothing on you!" she says. I bring it up "Latias…you're not human. You're not human anymore" I pant. Latias looks up at me, then looks at herself "oh my god! I'm back! Joseph what did you do?!" Latias gets up from me. I'm about to catch her from falling off of the bed until I realize she hovers, of course, Latias doesn't need legs when she can fly everywhere I guess "I don't know, I just had sex with you!" I say. Latias squints her eyes like she's thinking "do you think sex is what turns us back…?" Latias asks. I shake my head "I'm not having sex with Arceus, or Mew, or any other older male or younger child" I say, I may like sexual relations, but I'm not having sex with a boy who looks like he's six or seven, especially some sixty-year-old guy, even if he gives you an orgasm that makes you see all the secrets of the universe "well…we all want to go back to our old forms! what's so bad from…" suddenly a light surrounds Latias, muffling her speech. After about five seconds, the light dissipates and Latias is human again, completely naked "your human again" I mention. Latias looks down at her hands "oh come on!" she shouts, then sighs "help me get some clothes on, is your headache gone?" Latias asks me. I just remembered my headache, I just remembered my vision. Actually, they somehow don't bother me anymore "…yeah I'm okay. Here, let me get you dressed"


	5. Chapter 5 - roll call

And then, half an hour later, I'm standing in that same classroom at the front of the room. a total of fifty-two literal gods waiting for me to make my first move as a teacher. I've been through a lot of schools in my days as a substitute teacher, and a few of them were rather annoying. A good way of reminding yourself that you're their teacher is looking at them as children, inferior in a sense, you know more things than they do about physics and history, and that made me calm when dealing with difficult classrooms. However, this was a different story

I've taught a few seminars, I was almost allowed to speak at a TED-Talk. Adults are easier to teach because they understand the teacher knows more than they do. They're here to learn, not survive. This is a simple class, only fifty-two students. Larger than most classrooms, but not even close to being like some of the crowds I've taught before. However, these people in front of me had literally shaped the universe. I had to shake the feeling that they knew more than me, then it would be a failure in and of itself to teach them. You are the teacher, they are your students "alright before we do anything related to learning about ourselves, I want everyone to know that I was chosen by Arceus himself to teach this class. I am legally allowed to report to him if anyone here misbehaves. Act as if Arceus himself is standing in front of you" I say confidently. That was a good start, everyone here sees Arceus as their leader. I have to act as if they were speaking with Arceus "now I'm sure all of you know that your abilities that you once had are gone as long as you are human. Confusing as it is, my presence activates something still residing in all of you, giving back your abilities" I say. The students all look around, muttering "my name is Joseph Mongala. You may refer to me as Mr. Mongala" confidence. Confidence "out of everyone here, who knows what the word 'English' means?" I ask. A large amount of talking over each other suddenly erupted. Right. No one knows the "raising your hand" rule. Guess I gotta start fresh "alright, alright. Now a rule that's typically universal in classrooms is how you draw the teacher's attention so you may answer. When you know an answer to a question…" I raise my hand above my head "you raise your hand above your head. Everyone practice right now. Raise your hands"

And you know what? They did. All fifty-two of them raised their hands. Quietly to "great, perfect! Now, once I call a name, they may answer. Latias, do you know what I mean by English?" I say, pointing to Latias, who sits beside Latios to my right side. Latias speaks up "uh…no, I don't" she says. A few people grumble for not being picked "alright, once you've been picked, you may lower your hand and speak your answer. Everyone lower your hands" this was actually fun! "alright, raise your hand if you know what English means"

A guy in blue robes raises his hand, a teenaged female raises her hand beside the blue robed guy, Latios, and Mew raise their hands. Everyone else keeps to themselves "alright, Mew, could you quickly explain what English means?" I ask. Mew lowers his hand "it's the language were speaking right now! A lot of humans in the world speak it to" Mew explains with confidence. I guess whoever's directly affiliated with Arceus would know. I nod "perfect, remember this everyone," I say

I then turn to the cool ass white board behind me "now, the seats you are sitting in will be assigned for good. For tomorrow's class, you will be sitting in the same seat. As well as the next day's class, and all the days afterward. If you would like to switch, switch now" I say. no one moves. That's at least good "anyone? Alright, let me just…" I press "assigned seats" button and the holographic lights project a name above everyone's desk. I silently marvel at it "now for the fun part…" a holographic clipboard appears in my hands, startling me a little "attendance. I'm going to call everyone's names and, once you hear your name, I want you to acknowledge that they were called by saying 'here', then you say who you are and what they do for the universe, ready? Here we go…"

 **Articuno-F  
** "here. I'm the oldest of my brothers Zapdos and Moltres. I created the ice field you find on top of the earth and the bottom of the earth

 **Azelf-M  
** "here. I, along with my two sisters, created humanity. I'm the god of willpower

 **Celebi-F  
** "hi! I'm really great friends with Dialga! I also help fix time rips when he messes up sometimes"

 **Cobalion-M  
** "I am the leader of the swords of justice. I protect the environment when anything attempts to overthrow the balance of nature"

 **Cresselia-F  
** "hehe…I watch over people sleeping, giving them sweet dreams. Darkrai and I don't really get along very well…

 **Darkrai-M  
** "actually, Cresselia forgot that, without me, there wouldn't be any balance. I'm Darkrai, I make nightmares"

 **Deoxys-M  
** "…I like space…"

 **Dialga-M  
** "that's me. I made the essence of time. I was also one of the first that Arceus made, so, not to brag, but I'm pretty important"

 **Diancie-F  
** "I make beautiful jewels for Arceus. I'm his tailor these days!"

 **Entei-M  
** "I made the land. Whatever Groudon says isn't true"

 **Genesect-M  
** "please don't talk to me. I don't deserve this"

 **Giratina-M  
** "you already know who I am. If you forgot, I'm the guy who counterbalances everything. I used to be part of the creation trio Arceus first made until he said I was 'unfit' and sent me packing

 **Groudon-M  
** "damn it entei, I made the land. That guy's just a stupid copy of me!"

 **Heatran-M  
** "I made molten lava that courses through volcanoes. Nothing used to even be able to get close to me without BURSTING into flames!"

 **Ho-oh-F  
** "people used to call me the one who rules the skies. I made something called colour, god damn it!"

 **Hoopa-M  
** "I made things. I can make things. I will make things. I can make you mister"

 **Jirachi-F  
** "I made the stars! Those beautiful things that hang in the sky? That was all my design!"

 **Keldeo-M  
** "hey! I'm Keldeo! I'm trying to be a sword of justice! But COBALION won't LET ME!""

 **Kyogre-F  
** "I command the ocean along with Lugia. My brother Groudon is an asshole"

 **Kyurem-M  
** "I used to be Reshiram and Zekrom until I was split. I'm nothing anymore"

 **Landorus-M  
** "haha! I fertilize the land with beautiful crops! When I'm around anything growing, it'll sprout into a massive tree in seconds!"

 **Latias-F  
** "hello! Dialga used to want my brother and me for keeping the present up with time, but now that it's okay now, were not really needed anymore

 **Latios-M  
** "go fuck yourself, Joseph, I know what you did to her"

 **Lugia-M  
** "I help Kyogre manage ocean currents. It's a really hard job, especially when I have to calm the three birds down"

 **Manaphy-F  
** "hello! I live in the ocean with my friend Phione!"

 **Meloetta-F  
** "I made the concept of music and dance. What a beautiful art form…"

 **Mesperit-F  
** "right here. I'm the oldest of my siblings and I created humanity's emotions"

 **Mew-M  
** "hey, Joseph! I made all living creatures! All living things should look to me if they want their father!"

 **Mewtwo-M  
** "yes, I was created by humans trying to make another Mew, it didn't work out as they planned I guess…"

 **Moltres-M  
** "yeah over here. I feel like me and Lugia are on good terms right? My younger brother and my older sister are the ones causing trouble"

 **Palkia-F  
** "yeah, I made space and stuff. Dialga and I sometimes don't get along, he's always trying to annoy me, intruding on my room…"

 **Phione-F  
** "hello! I live in the ocean with my friend Manaphy!"

 **Raikou-M  
** "I would totally take my sister Suicune out on a date if it wasn't illegal and stuff. I make lightning, which is a pretty cool job"

 **Rayquaza-M  
** "I'm the guy who keeps the earth from literally being destroyed by the sun with the ozone. If Kyogre and Groudon get into a fight, I'm the guy you should call"

 **The Regi triplets-two M and one F  
** "we made the earth's resources" **  
**"we made the earth's resources" **  
**"we made the earth's resources"

 **Regigigas-M  
** "don't worry about them. They always finish each other's sentences. I'm supposed to have moved the continents, but I really just pushed mountains"

 **Reshiram-F  
** "this classroom could use some more light colours. I balance light in the world, except Zekrom is always an ass, trying to rain on my parade at all times"

 **Shaymin-M  
** "here. I make really pretty flowers appear. Sometimes, I can fly when I'm around a certain flower, I can never remember what, though…"

 **Suicune-F  
** "I try my best protecting the ocean clarity. My brothers are always arguing, making me the one who has to step in"

 **Terrakion-M  
** "ha! I'm a mountain kinda guy and one of the swords of justice. It's really a cool job, Keldeo has his sights set high, which I applaud!"

 **Thundurus-M  
** "BOOM! CRASH! LIGHTNING STRIKES THE FACE OF THE EARTH WITH THE POWER OF A THOUSAND FLAMES!"

 **Tornadus-F  
** "I have the lamest name ever, right? Yeah, someone who makes tornadoes, but let's just take Tornado, and put 'us' in the end!"

 **Uxie-F  
** "knowledge. I make knowledge. And my eyes are not closed, I'm sorry if you think I am not listening"

 **Victini-M  
** "V stands for VICTORY! I LOVE humanity! Becoming victorious trumps any and all problems!

 **Virision-F  
** "stop comparing me to the other swords of justice. I am the only sane one of the three I swear to god"

 **Volcanion-M  
** "don't go into my room, or you will drown in steam"

 **Xerneas-F  
** "I am the goddess of life. I create all that is new and will be"

 **Yveltal-M  
** "dude, my sister is not all that. She says she's all high and mighty but she totally swoons over any guy. She even tried to seduce me. I'm the god of god damn death! The literal opposite of her!

 **Zapdos-M  
** "I'm sorry what? Sorry I wasn't listening, yeah, I'm here. I make storms I guess, is that enough?"

 **Zekrom-M  
** "yup that's me. I'm the god of all that's black. whatever Reshiram may have made you think, Reshiram and I actually get along fine, even though I feel like she's seeing Lugia on the side

 **Zygarde-M  
** "please don't ruin my concentration. I'm making something…"


	6. Chapter 6 - human relations

" _congratulations Joseph,"_ I think to myself _"you got through attendance, now you just have to teach"_ I then realise something _"what do I teach"_. Arceus never gave me any curriculum for the class, what was I supposed to do? I then went through my head about what I'm good at, which was history. I'm great with human history, especially with the world wars "alright, let's start with history in our curriculum. Now I'm sure you all know that in the beginning, the universe went from the size of an atom to quadrillion-fold in less than a second, we call this the…" _the big bang. The big bang never happened. The fifty-two in front of me made the universe, every scientific explanation is about to be rewritten. What about all those strange phenomena that you find on the internet, are those the doing of them? Is gravity made of completely the doing of Palkia? Is time only the constant over watching of Dialga?_

I find myself on a bed. I rub my eyes, trying to figure out what happened. I see Latias sitting in a chair beside the bed. She looks up, realising I'm awake "Joseph!" Latias stands and hugs me "you collapsed in the middle of class! You looked really pale" Latias explains "Xerneas was able to help with healing you to. She's really nice" "how long was I out?" I ask, half muttering. Latias starts cleaning around a table beside her chair "a few hours. I don't know what that means, but Dialga said he's counting the seconds. I think it's timey wimey stuff" Latias explains. The door is firmly knocked from the outside "uh, come in!" the door opens "please do keep your voice down, Joseph is still…" Latias starts and then realised it was Arceus who came in. she gasps "A-Arceus! I'm sorry for my rude request you may keep your voice at any volume..." "it's fine Latias, I would just like to see Joseph's recovery. His collapse was not unexpected" Arceus says "Latias, could you leave the two of us in private for just a moment?" Latias complies without arguing, even though she seemed to want to stay around me. she closes the door and it was only me and god himself

"I understand your curiosity. Not a lot of humans get to speak with someone like me or experience this…struggle of ours. All fifty-three of us have equal struggle to stay hidden and out of sight" Arceus explains. I nod "hey, I have a question, if I may ask" I state. Arceus puts his hands together on his lap as if to listen "is all of human science wrong? Like, does hundreds of years of scientific development mean nothing in the grand scheme of things? If you created the universe out of nothing, did the big bang never happen?"

Arceus looks down at his feet. I wait for him to respond "…no. the big bang never happened, but that doesn't mean all of human science is wrong. The laws of physics are still attained, so is chemistry, the only thing that's changed is the fact that the universe was created by a family of fifty-three. We fix things if we need to, but we don't control the universe. The universe is a creature that we created; it has its own mind, its own purpose. Oh, and don't worry" Arceus puts a hand on my leg which was being covered by the blankets "next time, I can fix you up a curriculum. It's almost sundown, do you want help getting back to your house?" Arceus asked. I shake my head, getting out of bed. Then I realised I didn't have any clothes on "WHAT THE FUCK…" "oh, Latias has your clothes. You may want to go and talk to her, you know where her room is" Arceus interrupts me. I cover my lower parts "Jesus Christ! Get her to come in here!" I say, embarrassed. I guess the family is used to not wearing clothes. Arceus chuckles "Latias, please come back to the guest room to bring back Joseph's clothes"

After properly covering myself back into the bed with the really uncomfortable half-smile stare from Arceus, Latias delivers my clothes. She also offers to walk me home, but I refused "I will notify you once you are needed. For now, please continue to keep this place a secret. There are things disguised as humans who mean to destroy us in our weaker forms" Arceus says. I had the strangest feeling that the man I met in the café could have been one of those "things" Arceus is talking about. That scared me, it then made me think about what Pam did. I should check tomorrow if she's okay "Latias, please see Joseph to the elevator" Arceus asks. Latias bows a small bit "yes sir!"

Latias ended up following me to the entrance of the building, seeing me off "I hope you have a nice day! Maybe I could come over some time? Could we hang out? maybe?" Latias asks. I could see it in her eyes, she want's sex again. I shrug, not mentioning anything about it "yeah, just knock next time, I'll answer if it isn't too late at night" I explain. Latias nods in approval "okay! I'll do that!" Latias says with confidence. Actually, Latias doesn't know what knocking means, but that didn't matter because she never did come. Tell you the truth, it did feel kind of lonely that night, I was rather sad she didn't come

I look around my house as if I had just moved in. it totally looked different, but why I didn't know. I then came to remember that my eyes had improved ten-fold. I could almost see in a total circle, which was kind of dizzying. It was weird, I had totally forgotten all about it when I was over there.

I get myself to the bathroom and I wash my face from all the sudden sweat. The mirror in my bathroom only makes me feel worse "god...dammit" I mutter. I was thinking of Latias, she said something about her healing abilities, or maybe Latios has healing abilities…

 _Get away from me! I can kill you!_

A loud blast of something rattles outside the bathroom. My world spins, I can't find the toilet, I can't feel my legs, I hold my forehead until I can't even hold my arm up for that long, it feels like I could throw up at any moment but it doesn't come, making it worse. Soon enough I collapse onto the tile floor and wait for it to end. I yell until it's done

And then it stops. I can't stop shaking as I get myself up. I still can't feel my legs and my vision decided to fuck with me for the second time. Colours were everywhere. I was thirsty. I got myself to the mirror to see what was wrong

A monster stared back

And it _roared_


	7. Chapter 7 - Pamela

_Hello, snivy641 here. I just wanted to mention how the sexual content may make some people uncomfortable. I just wanted to say how those scenes are going to be scarce in this story, it was just something I wanted to play around with. Of course, the scenes do sometimes move the plot forwards. Thanks for reading ;)_

The cold, white tiles below me made my back hurt. I was completely knocked out. a mixture of laundry and towels cover the floors and I lay there with them. my headache was still evident. I groan, trying to get up "come on…let's go…" I encourage myself. Once standing, I look at myself in the mirror. No monster, no bad, all Joseph. Looking at the clock, it says it's mid-day Tuesday, that means I missed work, which wasn't a huge deal, being that I was probably thinking of taking today off

"hey…Caleb?" I say through the phone. I was _extremely_ fortunate he didn't pick up. I'm leaving a message "I'm not feeling well in the…everywhere. I'm sorry I can't come in, tell Pam I'm sorry. Wait no don't do that. Uh…yeah okay" I hang up after that awkward sign off and collapse onto the couch. I needed to think a bit. The thing I saw in the mirror had a striking resemblance to Latias's real form, but it was blue in all the places it was red. I was confused

I had decided to go outside for a bit. I hadn't been notified by anyone that I need to get to the house so I felt like I was finally in control of something. This made me smile a bit after the recent happenings. As I'm walking down the driveway, I see someone sitting on a park bench. Getting closer, I realise that it was Pam "hey! Pam!" I call out jogging towards her, she notices "oh! Hey, Joseph. You also takin' work off?" Pam asks, I laugh "yeah, I had a bad night last night. I woke up on the bathroom floor covered in laundry. How about you?" "something along the lines of that for me too. Once you left? That guy couldn't stand a chance. The police came and took 'em away not long after you left" Pam explained "actually, funny story, another guy came to. He asked around where you went and then just kinda left" I raise an eyebrow "who came?" "Holy crap! Mr Mongala!" I hear. I turn around at the mention of my name. Turns out it was Mew "I can't believe I met you outside the house again! do you live around here?" he says, then turns to Pam "and who are you?" Pam sits up "uh…this is Pam. Mew, Pam. Pam…Mew" I interrupt before Pam says anything stupid to the fourth sun of the overlord. Pam raises an eyebrow in interest "Mew? Like the cat kinda Mew?" Pam asks. I nod "yes. The M-E-W Mew"

I learned that younger or blatantly Naïve family members don't really understand the plan of keeping themselves a secret very well "oh, so your one of Joseph's students?" Pam says. She's really making friends with Mew, which is kinda worrying me. Mew could say something stupid at any moment, blowing all of their cover "he's a great teacher! He's even able to teach _all fifty-two_ of us! He's great!" "wow, fifty-two students? That's sure a handful" Pam says. I chuckle "it is kinda hard, whatever really"

Mew suddenly gets the sparkle in his eye like he just thought of something. It scared me "you should come to the _house!_ You'd really like it!" Mew says. I lose my smile "oh yeah? What's this house like?" Pam asks, interested. I cough "uh, wait. Pam isn't coming to the house Mew. Your father really wouldn't like it" I say, trying to reject the offer. Mew sighs "aww he won't mind! Not if were _really sneaky_ " Mew says. Pam laughs "is your father strict at all?" "if there was a contest for every dad on earth right now for how strict they were? He would pull top every time. I was lucky that he accepted me"  
"he accepted you because of your weird wave thing that you emit that gives us back our abilities!"  
"abilities?" the conversation went back and forth. I was fighting a losing battle  
"Pam can't come to the house because your _father_ will literally _kill her._ I wish I was being funny"  
"wait what did he mean by abilities?"  
"my fathers _king of the world!_ "

I had enough, I asked for privacy in a nearby alleyway with Pam "alright. Pam. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me if you can keep a secret" I say, putting my arms on her shoulders. Pam looks at me in confusion "what 'chu mean?" "I said, pam, can you keep a secret?". Pam nods, wondering what I meant

I sigh "the thing is, Mew's father is the head of a family of fifty-two _gods_. Each of them controlling an aspect of the universe. Remember when I said I was hanging out with gods the other day? I wasn't kidding. They typically take the forms of these weird creatures, but for some unknown reason, they've been transformed human and they've lost all of their powers. Another unknown part of it all is that, for some reason, my presence causes the powers to reactivate. Mew over there? That ten-year-old? He's the ancestor to all living things. He literally made life a thing" I explain. It was almost a guaranteed chance that she won't believe me, I saw it on her face "you really got knocked up good last night didn't you?" Pam says, smirking. I sigh "mew?" I call Mew down into the ally way. He comes around the corner with amazing optimism "yes Mr Mongala?" he says stopping in front. I clasp my hands together "can you fly to the top of this store front?" I look at a small corner store next to the ally way. Mew visibly brightens "sure thing mister!" he faces the building, face filled with determination.

I suddenly realise what I got myself into. If for some reason, Mew's power fails, Pam will look at me like I've lost my mind. Then again, if Mew's power does work…

His power worked. The winds bent to his will, causing him to quickly levitate his way up to the low roof of the building. Mew was ecstatic "yeah! Mr Mongala I did it!" he says looking back down from his position. I look at Pamela "what in god's name…" she mutters. I shrug "again, this guys father is not the one to let in outsiders" I explain once again "but seriously, this has to be kept a secret. Who knows what'll happen if this kind of information leaks out. The military? The church? At this point we have no idea" "...what kind of creatures?" Pam asks. I'm confused "I'm sorry?" "you said they used to be creatures. What kind?"

 _This is too much information she's asking. Once she knows, we'll only have another variable to deal with. How can we trust her? I've known her for years and she's not the one to…_

 _Better keep it vague_

"creatures you wouldn't find on earth, that's for sure" I say. I could see it in Pam's eyes that she thinks it wasn't a great answer. That's what I was intending "yeah! Mr Mongala says I look like a cat!" Mew says, jumping back down. The feeling to physically stop Mew from talking intensifies "a cat…your father wouldn't be named something like _Arceus_ would it?"

what?

"yeah! That's his name! you're so smart!" Mew says. I stare at Pam in utter confusion. That certainly wasn't a guess, being that I don't think Arceus is a very common human name "how did you…" "remember that guy who attacked you at the café? He was muttering about some guy named Arceus when the police took him away. I don't know, it was a guess" she says, thinking to herself. Mew looks at Pam with a slight confused look "someone attacked you? Who?" "a real shady looking guy. He also had telekinesis, throwing tables around the room. Joseph apparently was thrown from his kiosk to the other side of the café in mere seconds" Pam explains. Mew's smile _fades_ "oh no…I think that…" he grabs both of our hands "hold on! And be sure to land on your feet" he shouts

And we disappeared

About five seconds of something I really couldn't explain, we land in Arceus's office all of a sudden. Mew lets go of us, causing me to lose my balance and Pam to almost fall over "Dad! Dark Lugia is back!"


	8. Chapter 8 - starving

I was still getting over the fact that Mew had the ability to _not smile_ when Mew went and told Arceus that "dark Lugia is back" "what?! What do you mean?!" Arceus asks, standing. It was a rare occasion to actually see him standing, that's for sure "Joseph's friend was attacked by him. What do we do daddy?!" Mew says, clearly panicked. Whoever this Dark Lugia was, he didn't sound friendly. Arceus looks at Pam, who seems very confused "and Mew, who is this? Is this Joseph's friend?" Arceus asks. I step forwards "wait, who's dark Lugia?" "yeah this is Joseph's friend! She really wants to go to space someday!" really? I didn't know that. Pam looks even more confused "how'd you know that?" she asks. Mew shrugs laughing "please don't do anything bad to her. She really doesn't want anything to do with this" I state. Arceus shakes his head, stepping forwards to Pam "no no no, she's to valuable" Arceus says, getting real close to Pam, I'm about to say something until Pam beats me to it "uh sir…? Could you…uh…give me some space?" "tell me everything about Dark Lugia. Now." Arceus says, intent in his eyes. Pam leans back "only if you back away mister. Who even are you anyway?" she asks. Arceus backs away, then points to the large painting of Arceus in his true form "I am Arceus, ruler of all that exists. Surly you know me" Pam raises both eyebrows, leans her head up and opens her mouth "oh, you're that Arceus character. Look, I don't give _random people_ information without truly telling me that you'll…"

Arceus, while still remaining eye contact, spreads his fingers out. the room disappears, replaced by stars and planets. Soon we were staring at the milky way "you'll…what in the world…" Pam fades out. Arceus must really want this information if he's literally showing her the secrets of the universe right now. Mew was beaming, looking around at all the stars "this! This is where we live! This is the Hall of Origin!" Mew says running around on the invisible floor. Arceus still attains eye contact "I created this. Every single star that you see is of my creation. Every cell in your body was manufactured by me. every thought, every dimension of imagination, every law the universe abides by was made by me and this family. You want answers? Dark Lugia was of my creation. Peace always needs a counterpart. He is made of nothing but chaos, destruction, he is powerful. After so many years of doing what only he desired, he turned on me. he somehow gained the ability to sap power and put it at an unknown source. Fortunately, I overpowered him at the time but he told me there will come a time where he will make his return"

Arceus looked actually _serious_ "and I may fear that this may be the time"

Pam has officially given up "you know, maybe a nap will do…" she says looking around. I run back beside her "but what does Pam have to do with this?" I ask, raising my voice "getting her involved could kill her!" "she's already involved, Joseph. At this point the only thing we can hope for is Dark…" Arceus is suddenly interrupted by the doors being opened violently. Latias bursts through "Arceus! It's terrible! Latios is really sick and we don't know why!"

Giratina stands at Latios' bed behind a machine when we enter "what's wrong?" Arceus instantly asks Giratina. He shrugs "I dunno. No viruses or anything that's not supposed to be there. The symptoms are similar to if you just ran around the world without stopping for anything. Extreme exhaustion, dehydration, so many other things I've never seen before" Giratina explains "It's like his aura went and left him" "can someone tell me what the hell's going on?!" Pam shouts. Arceus sighs "…we don't know. Are there any possible causes for this sudden drop in energy?" Arceus asks as Giratina scrolls through a holographic pad. Giratina shakes his head, shrugging again "i…really don't know. His energy levels have decreased dangerously. He'll have to keep resting until his body naturally creates more. Unless were about to go into war, he should be fine. As for what caused it, no ideas. Is there anything or anyone that can simply _take away energy?_ " everyone stays silent until Pam speaks up "uh…didn't you mention something about Dark something or other who could take away energy and do somethin' to it?" Pam asks. Everyone looks to Pam, then to Arceus "Dark…were not talking about Dark Lugia are we?" Latias asks. Arceus stays silent "…it makes sense. There have been sights around the place concerning Dark Lugia. If Latios bumped into him, it could have been dangerous"

I had this weirdest idea. It was so weird I considered not bringing it up, but I decided to ask a vague question "if Dark Lugia takes energy…why not put it in himself? Can't he do that?" I ask. Arceus shakes his head "as powerful as he may be, he can't just take energy and gather it where he wants. Energy is a wave, and when emitted, it doesn't go anywhere else except one place. This place is unknown, as it could be an inanimate object, or a plant, or an animal. Whatever it is, that thing can become extremely powerful if exposed to enough energy" Arceus explains. I press on "is there such thing as too much energy?" "…well…technically. We call this energy the _aura_. Everyone has a certain amount of the aura, which keeps you alive and kicking. Now…aura does not effect the body in any negative state, so technically there is no such thing as _too much_ , but no one knows what happens if you surpass a certain amount of energy" Arceus rolls his eyes, as if imagining a whole bunch of possibilities "maybe you could see things no one else can see, be able to quite literally control the laws of the universe. Be completely omniscient, who knows?" Arceus says, chuckling. I sigh, that actually wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it'll do for now

Arceus tells Latias to get Pam a room to rest in. Arceus says that I'm not needed until tomorrow's class to teach. Giratina continues to monitor Latios. I decide to stay for a little bit in the living room. i pick up my phone, I wanted to wait until Pam got rest, maybe I could walk her home

I had questions. Real questions. Questions that seem right in my mind, but I didn't know. When me and Latias "went at each other", Latias transformed into her original draconic form, then back again not long afterwards. Since I have the weird ability of giving off some sort of wave, is this wave my aura? Is that what caused Latias to transform back? Is it because I was under the influence of pleasure, was the wave intensity that I gave off larger then normal?

I sit up

So, if that's true, and this is _if_ that's true, then my regular everyday aura emitting ability can give energy to give back the family's powers, and if exposed to a little more, they revert back to their forms. so, the family must have used to have a fuck ton of aura energy, until it was taken away from them and they turned into lesser forms. _humans_. And what's the only thing that can take away energy that actually has a reason?

 _Dark Lugia_

I sit up. Dark Lugia! Of course! Why didn't I fucking _think about it?!_ Of _course,_ Dark Lugia took away everyone's energy, this way everyone turns into humans! I suddenly stand, filled with answers. Not many, but at least we have a pretty good answer.

Now we still have questions. How do we give the family back their aura, why can I emit this aura, and what _happened last night_? _Man,_ I could use an answer for what happened last night. I wasn't sure, but I think I may have _turned into Latios._ So now all we have to figure out was _why_ "Joseph?" I hear. I turn around to Latias peeking her head out the corner of the hallway "you seemed like you were talking to yourself. Is everything alright?" she asks. I shake my head "no! no it's fine" I answer, sitting down "just…thinking" "really? What are you thinking about?" Latias comes over to me and sits. I didn't want to say anything that could be proven wrong, so I keep to myself. Latias swings her legs "well…Meloetta once told me something really cool that humans do" she tells me. Meloetta was a goddess of music and dance, no offence to her but she's one of the forgettable members of the family "humans made this thing called music. Where…they make sounds with these tools and, when you put it together, they make music. Meloetta showed me something called a guitar and..." I interrupted her by reaching into my rather large bag, pulling out a guitar "one of these?" I ask

Latias' eyes light up "yes! That's what she showed me!" she exclaims. I actually forgot I had a guitar in my bag, Latias just reminded me. My wife gave it to me when I said I wanted to make music and I guess I forgot about it. I chuckle, I really can only do a few songs, but she looks like she could listen to any "you want me to play you something?" I ask. Latias looks star struck, nodding

 _You know just what to say  
shit, that scares me  
I should just walk away  
but I can't move my feet_

 _The more that I know you  
the more that I want to…  
something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'till I tasted you  
don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
by the way, by the way  
you do thing's to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'till I tasted you_

And then awesome acoustic guitar solo, mimicking the drop of Haliee Steinfeld's "Starving". Latias listens carefully

 _By the way, by the way  
you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'till I tasted you_

I finish with a drawn-out strum. Latias starts applauding me, I laugh, she loses her smile "wait, Latios told me clapping quickly is a form of politeness after someone…" Latias stutters, I hold up my hand "no no keep going!" I say, Latias smiles again and continues applauding "you have to teach me how to do that! Can I see?" she asks, fading out her applause. I hand the guitar over "yeah, just be careful of it"

Latias plucks at the strings "how…did you make music with this…" she mumbles to herself. I take the guitar "see, you hold it across yourself. The strings are the things making the music, and, when you hold your fingers over the strings at certain lengths, they make different sounds, watch" I hold a C cord and strum, making a balanced tone. Latias looks completely invested "wait, I wanna try" she asks. Then, after holding it for a little bit, looks up at me "uh…is it…okay…if I borrow this…for the night?" she asks. I shrug "yeah, it's fine. I really don't think I'm the one for music anyway" I say chuckling to myself. Latias beams "awesome! Palkia took your friend home so you don't have to worry about her. Arceus want's to talk to her tomorrow and your gonna teach class right?"

I leave the house as Latias continues to pluck at the strings


End file.
